Jump Stars Special: Happy October Tenth Ver 2
by Ability King KK
Summary: It's October 10 once again and once again those who were born on this day are out celebrating.


**Once again I'm writing a birthday one-shot for those born on October 10. Why am I doing this when I already wrote one? Well apparently I found another Jump character that shares this birthday with the others long after I had written the other one. I really hope that I don't find another one after I post this and if I do…well I guess this will become a tradition.**

**I should also mention that this one-shot, while having the same theme, it has no connection to the last Oct 10 one-shot.**

**-:-**

Xanxus wanted to kill someone, possibly his Varia members. Somehow he got dragged into having a "day of fun" today, which happened to be his birthday. He glared hatefully at the man in the silver coat before him.

"Don't give me that look, Xanxus. Today is a happy day!" exclaimed Captain Bravo.

"Don't give me any of that shit, Bravo!" growled Xanxus. "I have better things to do than this birthday shit."

"Brooding in your office doesn't count," replied Gintoki, who was standing off to the side.

The Varia leader turned his glare over to the silver-haired samurai, who merely sent a lazy grin back.

"They do have a point, Xanxus," said Jelly Jiggler, waving his Nu handkerchief around. "You need to learn how to have more fun."

A growl escaped his throat as the urge to kill these three rose. It was then that Xanxus noticed that someone was missing. "Oi, where's that blond brat?"

Captain Bravo let out a few chuckles. "Naruto-kun is getting the last member of our little group."

Xanxus was about to question this when he heard voices coming their way. The four of them turned to see the young blond walking and talking with a tall green-haired Chinese woman who was wearing a cheongsam that had a golden dragon printed on it.

"Ne, ne, I think I should warn you, Neechan, Xanxus might act all mean when he meets you and if he does I'll kick his ass for you!" exclaimed the pre-teen.

The woman let out a few giggles. "I'm sure I can handle things should it come to it, Naruto-kun."

Eye twitching in anger, Xanxus was about to bring down his wrath upon Naruto and the woman, but was stopped by Captain Bravo.

Gintoki then spoke. "About time you got here. Any longer and I thought I was going to pass out from not having any sweets."

"…You're diabetic, Gin-san," stated Jelly Jiggler with a sweatdrop. "I believe that means you can't have sweets."

"To hell to all that!" exclaimed Gintoki, a livid look on his face.

It was the woman's turn to sweatdrop. "Are they always like this?"

Captain Bravo let out a laugh. "I wouldn't let it bother you too much, Jun-san. This is just how they are. By the way, I noticed that Lee Bailong isn't with you."

Tao Jun crossed her arms under her breasts. "Hm. I had him stay behind to keep an eye on Ren. Ren was acting very strange just before I left, which is strange in itself as he was acting normal before Naruto had come to get me."

An amused smirk hidden by his jacket formed on Captain Bravo's face as he glanced over at Naruto, who was occupied with talking to Jelly Jiggler and Gintoki. The boy had a tendency to make familiar connections with people and given the fact that it appears he made one with Jun, it seems Ren became a little jealous.

"I'm sure Ren will be back to normal once you return home," stated the alchemist, putting Jun's mind at ease. "For now though, let us celebrate this day!"

Xanxus' eye twitched even harder now. "Do you have to yell out everything?"

"It's cooler this way!"

Xanxus really wished he could kill someone right now, especially Captain Bravo or Naruto, the latter laughing loudly.

"Oi, let's get going," said Gintoki.

"Yeah! I want some ramen!"

"Naruto-kun, you really sure eat something other than ramen once in a while," said Jun, worried for the boy's health.

The young blond merely pouted. "But ramen is the best!"

"She is right, Naruto. You should eat something else once in a while," said Jelly Jiggler. "Like tokoroten!"

"Pass," said the others, making the jelly man facefault.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, the six made their way to the restaurant to celebrate. Of course Xanxus had to be dragged by Captain Bravo, which didn't go over quite well when Xanxus decided to let his anger loose. The Varia leader rampaged through the restaurant, destroying everything between him and the alchemist warrior. Luckily not too much damage was done, as Jun, being highly skilled, was able to place one of her talismans on Xanxus' forehead, making him stop in his tracks.

"Wow! You stopped him, Neechan!" exclaimed Naruto, excitement in his eyes.

"I swear, when I get out of this I'm going to kill you!" seethed Xanxus, trying to break free.

"Bravo, Jun-san!" exclaimed Captain Bravo as he clapped his hands. "Though I did not think your talismans could do that."

"Normally they can't, but I changed the symbols a bit to get the effect needed," explained Jun.

"At least it stopped Xanxus rampage," stated Gintoki. "And now for a parfait."

"I don't think that'll be happening, Gin-san," said Jelly Jiggler. "Judging by the looks from the restaurant staff we're getting, I don't think we're welcomed here."

The rest of the group looked over to see that they were indeed getting glares from the staff. With a sweatdrop formed, Captain Bravo dealt with this problem, telling the restaurant to send the bill to the Alchemist Army. With that taken care of, the six quickly left the building.

"That went well," muttered Gintoki. "I didn't even get my parfait!"

"Well obviously we have Xanxus to blame for this," said Jelly Jiggler as he and Gintoki glared at the still frozen Varia leader, who merely glared back.

"Ne, ne, since we didn't get any food, how 'bout we head back to Konoha and eat at Ichiraku Ramen? They've got the best ramen ever! Dattebayo!"

Jun let out a few giggles at the young blond's enthusiasm and the fact that he was still trying to get the group to eat ramen. "I suppose it couldn't hurt just this once."

"Yatta!" cheered Naruto.

Jun then turned to Xanxus. "That is of course some people will behave themselves."

Xanxus let out a growl. "Don't patronize me, woman! Now take this talisman off and release me!"

"Will you behave yourself for the rest of the day?"

Another growl. "…Fine!"

With a smirk, Jun took off the talisman, freeing Xanxus from his bindings. Scowling, Xanxus marched away from the group. The rest of the group followed after him as they made there way to Konohagakure. The six soon arrived in Konoha and then Ichiraku Ramen, much to Teuchi's joy. After the group ate their ramen, Naruto obviously having the most, they went their separate ways with everyone but Naruto returning to their home worlds.

Jelly Jiggler returned home hoping that his friends were going to celebrate his birthday as well. Unfortunately for him he got the same kind of greeting he usually gets from Bo-bobo and Poppa Rocks, which was always violent. He did at least get a birthday greeting from both Gasser and Beauty, so he wasn't too upset.

As soon as he got home, Gintoki demanded sweets, as he did not get any today. Shinpachi tried to calm him down, but Kagura kept egging him on instead. It wasn't until Otae and Sachan arrived with a huge strawberry cake that Gintoki finally calmed down.

With Captain Bravo, he returned home and immediately started training with Kazuki and even dragged Tokiko and Gouta into it. The young alchemists questioned why he would want to train on his birthday, only get the standard Captain Bravo response. "It's cooler this way!"

Xanxus' return was much more violent. Once he arrived back at the Varia headquarters he hunted down Squalo and the other Varia members. They didn't stand much of a chance against the wrath of the Varia leader and it was evident when Squalo happened to be the last one standing. So much for doing something nice for their boss.

Once she returned home, Ren, who demanded to know what she did today, confronted Jun. She questioned back why he wanted to know so badly only to get more demands on what she did and for some reason about Naruto. It was then that she finally figured it out and could only giggle at Ren's jealousy over Naruto. Putting his mind at ease that Naruto would never replace him as her little brother, Jun left Ren to his own devices.

Lastly, Naruto went to the Hokage Tower after he left the others. He had been bugging his Baachan ever since he got there, asking for a super cool mission, saying that could be her birthday gift to him. Tsunade merely rolled her eyes at the boy, saying that a mission is not a birthday present and instead she gave him a couple of scrolls that contained some jutsu that he would like and a coupon book to Ichiraku Ramen. Seeing as how this was Naruto he was more than ecstatic over the gifts, so giving his Baachan a quick hug as a thank you he then ran off to get started on learning those jutsu.

And so another birthday ends for the six with positive results. What could possibly await them next year? Only time will tell.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Yay, it's done. Knowing my luck though I'll be writing another one next year.**

**Anyway, as you can see Tao Jun from **_**Shaman King **_**was added and Xanxus is still the butt monkey of the group. All is well.**

**A happy birthday to Uzumaki Naruto, Tao Jun, Jelly Jigger, Captain Bravo, Xanxus, and Sakata Gintoki.**


End file.
